


Rough Waters

by Pumpkinnight120



Series: Baby Incoming [3]
Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Alpha Andrew, Alpha Jeffery, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal shifter Norman, Childbirth, Hugging, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mama Norman, Mpreg, Nausea, Nesting, Norman and Jeffery friendship, Omega Norman, Protective Andrew, Protective Jeffery, Rickyl Writers' Group, Scenting, Vomiting, Walker Stalker cruise setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120
Summary: Norman and Jeffery have been trying to enjoy themselves on thiscruise but Norman is wondering if his seasickness could be somethingmore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this year's Walker Stalker cruise.

Jeffery entered Norman's stateroom. Looking around he found  
nothing out of the ordinary. Well, except for the blanket lump  
lying in the middle of the bed.

Chuckling Jeff sat next to the lump.

"Norman are you okay?".

The blanket lump groaned.

"What's wrong?".

Now if the blanket lump had said anything Jeff didn't  
hear because he patted it and said "come out of there  
please".

The blanket lump that was Norman emerged from under  
the covers and sat next to Jeffery on the bed.

The poor guy looked pale.

"Geeze, you look like shit".

"Oh shut up ass-".

But the sentence was cut off by a mad dash to the  
bathroom where Norman emptied the contents of  
his stomach into the toilet.

Once he finished vomiting Jeff wet a wash cloth and  
handed it to the sick man.

"You okay?".

"Yeah, thanks I'm okay".

Norman sighed and wiped his face with the wash cloth  
"I think I've got seasickness".

Jeffery nodded "they were saying the sea was gonna be a  
little ruff you wanna go get a couple of anti seasickness  
bands?".

Norman tossed the cloth into the sink "that'd be great Jeff  
thanks".

"No problem I'll be right back".

Then he left the room ruturning a few minutes later with  
a small handful of bands.

"Wasn't sure what colors you liked so I got you black  
and grey".

Norman put them on three on each wrist "thanks again Jeff  
let's hope these help".

"I'm hoping so too, ready for some fun?".

"Yeah I think I can use some but let's get some  
ginger ale first".

Jeffery laughed "sure, you got it".


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days on the ship were hell for poor Norman. It seemed  
like every possible smell or roll of the waves would send Norman  
running to the bathroom.

Jeffery pinched the bridge of his nose. He was trying to keep his  
cool knowing full well that getting angry was only going to frighten  
the omega sitting on the small sofa in front of him.

He sighed. Andrew had made him promise to look after his newly  
bonded omega, to protect him from other alphas who may be sniffing  
around while the two were aboard the ship and Jeffery being the good  
friend and alpha that he was made that promise.

Taking a deep breath his brown eyes focused intently on  
the omega in front of him.

"Norman, has it occurred to you that you may be  
pregnant?".

"What gives you that idea?".

"Well your tired, moody, having morning sickness  
and" said Jeff adjusting himself on the sofa "your  
scents changed".

Norman swallowed the last of his ginger ale "really?".

"Yep, your normal scent is pine forest, smoke and a hint of  
coffee, now you smell like honeysuckle and rain".

Sighing Norman tossed his cup into the trash, burying his face   
in his hands "great now I smell girly".

"Oh now don't feel bad" said the alpha pulling him into  
a hug "everything's gonna be fine and if you need any  
advice you can always ask my wife".

"Thanks" muttered Norman as he returned Jeff's embrace  
"that means a lot".

"It's no trouble now there's only one thing left to  
do".

"And what's that?".

"To tell Andy".


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the trip went well and once he and Jeff were back in Georgia  
for the filming of season nine of "The Walking Dead" Norman was  
understandably nervous about telling Andrew about the baby.

Pulling his alpha aside Norman took a deep breath.

_"Here goes nothing"_ he thought.

"Andy I'm pregnant".

Andy smiled and pulled his omega into a hug.

Norman purred as he inhaled his alpha's scent of English  
breakfast tea and cinnamon with hints of wet earth and  
citrus. 

When their hug broke apart Andrew kissed his cheek "let's  
grab lunch in our trailer and we'll talk more".

\----------------------------

 

Andrew grabbed his lunch and headed for Norman's trailer.

Opening the door he set his box of food on the counter.  
Glancing over at the sofa he spotted an identical box of  
food to his, a pile of clothes and a brown tabby cat.

"You really shouldn't shift when pregnant".

Norman the cat just meowed and rubbed his head  
on Andrew's hand.

Andrew sighed "I know what you're trying to do, you're  
trying to get out of this conversation aren't you?".

Giving Andrew a cats version of an eyeroll the tabby trotted  
off around the corner and disappeared. 

Norman came out of the bathroom ten minutes later wearing  
nothing but a towel around his waist. 

Grabbing up his clothes he started to dress as Andrew  
talked.

"How far along are you?".

"Four months" said Norman pulling his shirt over his  
head.

"How are you feeling?".

"I'm doing good, happy to not be puking anymore".

"Are you happy?". 

Norman sat next to Andrew on the sofa "I'm very happy, even  
more now knowing that Ming's gonna be a big brother again".

"Are you?".

Andrew nodded and grabbed up his lunch "I can't wait".

And the two enjoyed their lunch, laughing and chatting  
together.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlotte Lincoln was bored. The ten year old wanted nothing to do with the paper, coloring book and crayons sitting on the dining table in the trailer.

Getting up off the sofa she went to the back bedroom to peek in on her little sister Georgia who was sound asleep.

Tip toeing away she grabbed her mom's camera that was sitting on the counter and left the trailer.

___________________

Norman's parental instincts immediately kicked in the moment he heard a giggle and the snap of a camera somewhere in the vicinity of the foam log pile on set. 

Andrew must have sensed it too because he got Greg's attention who called cut.

Wondering over to the log pile Norman peered around and saw Charlotte crouched down behind the foam logs.

Norman crossed his arms "Charlotte Marie".

The ten year old flinched. 

"What are you doing out here? Where's your sister?".

Charlotte stood up "I was bored, she's inside still napping". 

"Is that why you have your mom's camera?" Said Andrew standing next to his husband sharing the same cross armed stance.

Charlotte nodded. 

Norman sighed "sweetie you shouldn't be out here while your daddy and I are filming it's too dangerous for you". 

"But mom!" moaned Charlotte "I promise I'll be quite and not touch anything".

Norman looked to Andrew "I don't know, what do you think?". 

"I'm sorry Charlotte dear but your mom's right the set is no place for a little girl". 

"Aw but dad!" Charlotte groaned in frustration.

"You heard your dad now go back to the trailer and I'll call you for lunch later". 

"Fine" grumbled the ten year old and she began to walk off when she turned around.

"Can I hug uncle Greg first?".

Chuckling Andy and Norman nodded.

Giving her uncle a quick hug Charlotte trotted off toward the trailer.


	5. Chapter 5

Norman blinked. Blinked again. Then blinked a third time just to  
make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Running from the trailer he returned just as quickly with  
Andrew being dragged behind his husband.

"What's this all about?" asked Andrew rubbing at the  
tender spot on his arm from where Norman had him  
in a vice grip.

"Look at our daughter!".

"Which one?".

"Georgia!" said Norman panicking as he pointed  
at the sofa.

Andrew glanced where Norman pointed and lo and  
behold sitting on the sofa was an orange tabby cat.

Andrew went wide eyed "did you have any idea she'd   
be a shifter?".

Norman pondered for a moment "honestly I did kind of, in  
my family it skips generations so the last person to have the  
shifter gene besides me was my great-great-great grandma".

"Wow that's a lot of generations back are you afraid that  
this little one will be a shifter?".

And it was at this juncture Charlotte appeared and sat on  
the sofa scratching her cat sister under her chin while said  
sister purred contently.

Patting his belly Norman looked at his daughters and  
smiled.

"Shifters or not I'll love my babies all the same".

"So your not worried about Georgia being a cat?".

"Nope" said Norman shaking his head.

"And if this baby is a shifter?".

Striding up to his husband Norman kissed Andrew's  
forehead.

"Then we'll take it one step at a time".


	6. Chapter 6

Norman hummed happily as he relaxed in a sea of warm water and bubbles. 

He let his mind wonder and as it did he thought back on the days each of his pups were born.

Mingus being his first was born in a hospital, he remembered how nervous he'd been. Then Charlotte born in his trailer, followed by Georgia arriving in the front seat of his car.

 

He wondered what the last would bring; planning on having this little one in the comfort of his own home, surrounded by his alpha, midwife and pups.

His peace and quiet was soon interrupted by little Georgia who bounced into the bathroom, a plush cat in her arms. 

"Hi Mommy" chirped Georgia happily.

Sighing inwardly Norman glanced at the five year-old.

"Hi sweetie". 

"Whatcha doin?".

"Trying to take a bath". 

"Why?" Asked Georgia questioningly.

"Cause mommy's back hurts". 

Silence followed the conversation and not long after the little girl left the room.

____________________

Norman picked at his food. He wasn't feeling very hungry and the bath that had helped the pain in his back earlier had come back.

Andrew who noticed his husband's discomfort reached over and grasped his hand. 

"Are you alright?".

Returning his squeeze and with a grimace said "my water broke".

"Need me to call the midwife?".

Norman nodded.

Getting up from the table Andrew did just that. 

________________________

Sarah showed up ten minutes later. Showing her to the bedroom they found Norman in his nest panting. 

Heading into the bathroom she scrubbed her hands and arms with antibacterial soap and scent blockers. 

Exiting the bathroom she put on a pair of examination gloves and cautiously moved toward the Omega.

"Hi Norman it's Sarah how are you doing?". 

Norman continued to pant but allowed her to come closer.

"Is it okay if I check you?" Asked the beta calmly. 

Norman nodded. 

After a quick check Sarah removed her gloves "you're eight centimeters Norman" she said smiling.

Would you like some ice chips?".

"Yes please".

Sarah patted his shoulder "I'll be right back".

And she left the room. 

________________________ 

Returning with the ice chips Norman smiled "thanks" and took the cup. 

He walked around the bedroom, his alpha right by his side rubbing his back, allowing for Norman to lean against him. 

A few weeks before his due date Norman had made himself a nest in the middle of the master bedroom floor. 

Consisting of a few shirts of Andrew's and the pups, sheets and a few pillows and blankets the Omega found it a great comfort to have a pile of things smelling of his family. 

Feeling his mate tense up Andrew called for Sarah who came bustling over.

"Norman" she cooed gently "how are you feeling?".

"N-need to push".

Snapping on a new pair of gloves she checked his cervix "you're fully dilated sweetie, push when you need to".

_______________________

"Good job sweetie the heads crowning". 

Norman panted through the pain as the midwife gently stretched the delicate skin between his wide spread legs. 

With a gentle push the head slid free.

Cleaning out the nose and mouth Sarah cradled the head in her hands "gimme a good push Norman". 

Pushing one last time he felt the shoulders rotate and the rest of the baby come out and into the midwife's awaiting hands. 

A warbling cry filled the room as Sarah smiled and brought the newborn up for the couple to see "it's a boy". 

Laying the baby on Norman's chest Sarah tied off the cord and showed Andrew where to cut. 

Coaching Norman through the afterbirth she cleaned the two up and then gently guided Omega and pup to the bed. 

________________________

Norman smiled as the pup yawned and looked up at his mother curiously.

Andrew caressed the baby's head "you want me to bring the girls in?". 

Norman nodded "yeah bring em' in".

And he left the room returning a few minutes later with Charlotte and Georgia in tow. 

"Hey girls come and meet your new baby brother". 

Patting the bed Norman gestured for the girls to come closer.

Charlotte let out a small squeal of delight "aww!". 

Georgia reached over and gently stroked the baby's forehead with one finger.

"He's so little".

Charlotte smiled "he's cute".

 

"Yeah really cute" agreed Georgia.

Andrew smiled "we're glad you two approve so what should we name him?".

Norman looked at the sleeping newborn in his arms.

He was wrapped in a white hospital blanket patterned in mint green, baby blue and pink polka dots.

His head which partially stuck out if the top of the blanket was covered in dirty blonde hair and a blue hat.

"Elliot" said Norman smiling "I wanna name him Elliot". 

Andrew climbed carefully onto the bed and sat next to Norman while Georgia promptly crawled onto Andrew's lap. 

Kissing the four of them Andrew and Norman hugged their family close.

"It's perfect". 

Norman kissed his husband "he's perfect". 

And they brought their lips together in a sweet kiss as they're daughters pretended to gag.


End file.
